


A Royal Soulmate Fanart

by suarhnir



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Profanity, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suarhnir/pseuds/suarhnir
Summary: Prompto's soulmates, whoever they are, are having fun on the day he tried to help rescue five people and ended up losing them and four more because someone tipped off the Empire. Furious, he grabs his marker, goes to the mirror, and writes out FUCK YOU on his face.





	A Royal Soulmate Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selador](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selador/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Royal Soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995852) by [Selador](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selador/pseuds/Selador). 



[](http://imgbox.com/7DKZ8Pxr)

**Author's Note:**

> Oyos, so I am a little confused by the way writing on skin between soulmates work... like, how long does the writing stay on the person receiving the message? What about Gladio and his tattoo? Was there a time where the other chocobros sported the tattoo until it faded? Would something like writing with mud or blood work?


End file.
